Aspects of the present specification relate in general to computer processing and, more specifically, to the automation of tasks and interoperability of applications within computer systems.
In modern computer systems, a number of applications and services can be used to fulfill a user's needs. In many cases, the applications and services may use different data formats, communication protocols, and logic. The interoperability between these applications and services depends on the system's ability to translate between these different data formats, make the desired connections between the applications, and access the logic of the various services. As business or other needs arise, the users of the computer system may desire to create responsive combinations of various elements or functionalities with the computer system that are not natively compatible.